The Letter
by MsMarie93
Summary: What happens when Lucy discovers a letter written and planted by her celestial spirit Loki?


I enter Loki room and start searching for the book he asked me to retrieve for him. I spot a small stack of books on a lower bedside table shelf. I crouch down and flip through a couple of books, checking their titles, when a piece of paper slowly falls to the carpet floor. I lean over and pick it up; elegant penmanship is scribbled over the page. I shrug and go to put it back in the book when I notice the first line,

_Dear Lucy_

My heart thuds in my chest as I contemplate reading more. Against my better judgment I decided to read the next couple of sentences.

_Dear Lucy, _

_There are, I have something I need to tell you, its_

The first couple of lines are like this, the starting of sentences with a line crossed through it. I skip pass the crossed out sentences,

_Dear Lucy,_

_Where do I begin telling you what is on my mind, what has been on my mind the last couple of months? All I know is that I need to tell you; I have to tell you while I still have the chance to do so. I still recall the first day we met; it was the first Thursday of the month; the sun was just rising and the morning air was cool. I remember hearing the sweetest and most bubbly voice coming from behind me. When I turned around the first thing that caught my attention were your dark brown eyes. Your eyes were filled with mystery and had so much depth. The way you licked your pink lips… The only thought that popped into my head is 'who is she?'_

I stopped reading the letter, remembering that same day when a voice in my head suggesting to me that I should stop reading this and return to Loki with the book. However, my curiosity implores me to keep reading so I do,

_You greeted me with such a charming smile, "Hello Loki-san." But of you being a key holder I overreacted and bolted in the opposite direction. The one thing that swirled around inside my mind after I retreated is you saying my name. You made my heart raced and I felt something I haven't felt in such a long time, nervousness. I have talked to many girls and I have never felt nervous, but you, you made me feel so nervous. As the days rolled by I would catch myself looking for you, constantly asking people where you were or how you were doing. Whenever I would walk into a place I would feel depressed if you were not there. What surprised me, (I don't know how this happened but I am sure glad it happened), is the moment when we became friends. We became friends at the right time too for you. I have to apologize, Lucy, for what I am about to say but when I heard that you got kicked out of your apartment I was so thrilled. I even waited for the righty moment to offer to you to come stay in the spare empty room in my apartment. I saw that you were hesitant and a little scared; you wanted to stay independent and only rely on yourself. It makes me chuckle actually, how many times had I and still tell you that if you need me, for anything, I will always be there to help you, no questions asked? You normally kept to yourself and shy away from people but when you took my offer I was overjoyed. I remember how worried you were about paying your half of the rent, actually you are still struggling to pay the rent but that does not bother me at all. I see how hard you work; taking any job that comes through the guild. I also know that you give me all the money you earn to pay me back. By the way, I put more than half of your earnings back into your stash every time._

"Loki…" I whisper until it dawns on me, "How do you know where I hide my money?"

Than guilt sets in, "you… I can't believe you do all this for me… how easy you can read me…"

I put the paper back down as a lump forms in my throat, " I don't know if I want to keep reading…"

I see Gem and Mini walk into the room, probably wondering what is taking me so long to get the book. I gently rub my eyes, and begin putting the paper back but Mini runs up to me and pulls on the paper, pointing to me. Gem floats to my side, one hand on the paper, the other pointing to me.

"You want me to keep reading?" I ask as new emotions stir. Both spirits jump up and down signifying yes. I sigh and look back down at the paper,

_Please Lucy, do not worry about money, I know the burden your family has put on your shoulders with their expectations, I will deal with that for you. I want you to place your entire heavy burden onto my shoulders, I want to take care of the issues, take care of you, I want you. I want you not as my friend, but something more, something much more. What I am basically trying to saw is I love how you laugh, your smile, and how you bounce when you're excited. I love how you are so shy, sweet and determined. I love how easy and often you blush. I love how you puff your cheeks when you get frustrated. I love how you sneak into MY bed when you feel lonely every night. I love how you walk around our apartment wearing very little and hum when cleaning. Lucy please, I need you to be mine; I need to have you by my side, please…. I devised a plan by the way, to get you to read this letter, which I could never muster enough courage to tell you in person._

I pause before reading the last two sentences, I can feel tears threatening to purge from my eyes. 

_I love you, Lucy._

_I await your reply. _

I put the letter on my lap, a hand clasped over my mouth, "So, Loki doesn't need this book?" I ask my spirits.

Both of them simultaneously nod their heads yes.

"He knew I was reading this, so he asked you to make sure I read the whole thing?" I choke out.

Again, both of them nod. I continue to sit there on the floor thinking. Loki has helped me out so much in my time of need. He is always there for me. It also doesn't hurt that he's gorgeous. I take a few deep breaths and stand up, then head out to the living room. Gemini follows closely behind me wanting to see what will happen. I notice Loki leaning up against the window frame while staring at nothing in particular. His jacket is now resting on the back of a dinning room table chair. The odd silence adds to my queasiness making butterflies swirl violently in my stomach threatening to burst forth.

I take a shallow breath, "Loki?"

Loki glances down to his side before turning around to face me. Behind the blue shades I see anxiety and fear in his hazel eyes.

"You found the letter, I assume?" his voice low and shaky.

I stare down at the wooden floor and nod. Mustering up some courage I slowly walk up to Loki and put my arms around his neck. He hesitantly puts his arms around me, I can feel him shaking and hear his heart beating fast. I pause to think, ensuring my answer.

I speak quietly, "Loki?"

I feel Loki immediately flinch at my voice. All the butterflies in my stomach swirl faster and launch free.

I continue speaking quietly, "I want to be more than friends too… and I don't want to have to keep sneaking into your bed anymore."

I hear Loki chuckle as he pulls me in closer to him, "I love you, Loki."

Loki pulls away from me and tenderly places a single kiss on my lips. "Why don't you and I go to our room?" He happily stresses the word our.

I nod and give him my charming smile, "Hai!"


End file.
